Yuri Tanima
Yuri Tanima is one of Momoko Hanasaki's best friends, along with Hinagiku Tamano, and one of the main characters of the series. She is the second Love Angel, Angel Lily, who was reborn on Earth as human, along with Love Angel Daisy and Salvia. Her birthday is on July 27th 1982. Yuri Tanima means Lily of the Valley. She is voiced by Yukana Nogami in The Japanese dub and Carla Witt in the English dub. Appearance and Personality Yuri has fair skin, long wavy light auburn (or brownish-reddish) colored hair, and teal green eyes. Yuri is the tallest of the Love Angels: her height is 162 cm (5 feet 3 inches) and weighs 44 kg. According to the manga, Yuri is 1/4 French. She was seen wearing a school uniforn like Momoko and Hinagiku's and her casual outfit mostly dresses like her mother's. Yuri is very well-mannered, very polite and sensitive person. She is very formal when she speaks, always bowing and apologizing. She is very sweet to both her friends and strangers alike, but if any enemies threaten her friends, she would show up ready to fight. Yuri's favorite subject in school is English, which is a link to her speaking formerly, her least favorite subject is biology. Yuri loves music and playing the piano. Yuri's favorite color is aquamarine. Her wedding dress and her love angel outfits, are blue or aquamarine. Yuri's favorite food is pudding. It is revealed in episode 1, that Yuri is a chocolate lover. Forms Wedding Dress In order to transform into her Wedding Dress form, Yuri uses the Saint Lipliner and says the phrase, "Graceful Wedding Flower!" She first transforms into her wedding dress in episode 4. Her wedding dress is light blue with long sleeves, puffy shoulders, pink ribbons, and a white blue choker. She wears a hat with two Lily flowers on each side, and a veil attached to the hat, and she has white high heels. Fighter Angel In order to transform into her Fighter Angel form, she must already be in her Wedding Dress form. She uses the Saint Lipliner and says the phrase, "Angel Precious Lily!". Her fighting angel outfit is first seen in episode 4 as well as her wedding dress. Her Fighting Angel uniform is a blue leotard, with a white skirt, with gold swirls on the center of each side, golden armor-like shoulder pads, a tiara with a purple oval-shaped gem, a gold band around her right thigh, a purple gem with white and gold spiraled circles covering her chest, golden wrist bands, blue high heeled shoes, and she wears the Saint Lipliner around her neck. In the past, as a Love Angel, Lily had a close relationship with the angel Limone, that carried over to her present day life. She eventually marries him at the end of the manga after remembering her past. Love Angel Weapon Her first weapon is first seen in episode 4, the Saint Lipliner. The attack being used with the Saint Lipliner is called "Saint Lipliner: Lily Rainbow!" First, she makes various forms of a rainbow line, and then spins it around, catching the target. The Saint Lipliner is meant to catch something or someone and it resembles a rainbow whip. In episode 19, Yuri obtains a part of the Saint Something Four, the “Something Blue” which are two blue heart-shaped earrings. The two earrings materialize form the weapon the Saint Astral baton. The attack she uses with the Saint Astral baton is called "The Veil of the Maiden's Shyness: Saint Astral Stardust!". She spins the baton and then stars come from the astral attacking her enemies. In Wedding Peach DX, Lily summons the Spiral Whip from the leg band on her thigh, while saying the words "Saint Spiral Whip!" and attacks her enemies. Angel Lily Speech "In the language of flowers, the name of the pure lily is special. It means it will bloom and grant love." "Lily is the symbolism of purity, I shall use my flowering love to destroy you!" (Japanese version) Relationships Yuri is close friends with Momoko and Hinagiku. The three would argue over Yanagiba, however, the arguments do not affect their friendship unless the idea to get his attention cross into physical harm or lying. She supports the others when they fall in love. In her past life, Lily had a short lived relationship with Limone. She died when she was ambushed along with Salvia and Daisy. Her death deeply scarred Limone. After her reincarnation, they resumed their relationship. Trivia *Yuri's first name means "Lily", and Yuri Tanima means “Lily of the valley“ *Yuri‘s birthdate, July 27, is on Couples Day *Episodes 4 and 19 are the only episodes of the anime where Lily transforms alone, while episode 19 is the only episode she transforms from her wedding dress to her fighter angel form *Alongside Peach, Lily is the only love angel to transform in every episode of Wedding Peach DX *Yuri is the oldest of the love angels Category:Love Angels Category:Characters Category:Females